Twilight Meets Degrassi
by BackonBoard24
Summary: Renesmee starts highschool at Degrassi enrolled with the rest of her family. She meets Adam Torres who has a crush on her. Claire discovers the Cullens are vampires.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Meets Degrassi

Chapter 1

"So we're all enrolled in Degrassi, which starts tomorrow." Bella stated. She was going over with us how things would go now that we've moved to Toronto. "I made sure and got you a different lunch period Renesmee, so that you didn't have to feel that you were going to school with your mom, and could have a chance to meet new people." I nodded. "This will be your very first high school, so, even you'll redo it many times, this one's the most important. I wouldn't want to mess that up for you." My mom smiled at me. She turned to my dad and my aunts and uncles. "We'll all be sophomores and Renesmee will be a freshman and we said Jacob could be a freshman too so that he could spent time with her but they should still have different lunch periods." Everyone nodded.

I was even more excited about starting high school now that we were going over it again, now that we were in our new house in Toronto, just having moved in.

I've never been to school before, that's why its so exciting. I'm only about six years old and my family's taught me everything I need to know to be ready for high school. The reason I've never been to school is because I matured so much faster than everyone else that it didn't make sense to make me take ten years for what I could learn in five. My family also wanted me to be able to spend time with them rather than go to school at 1 year old. Also, they didn't think it made sense for me to go to school before high school because I'd be maturing so much faster than everyone else, so if I started out in Kindergarten by second grade I'd feel ten or eleven. Now, I was almost done with maturing so I'd be just about where everyone else was even though I'd be done halfway through freshman year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Adam's POV

I sat down at a lunch table with my tray of disgusting looking chicken and salad. "Hey." Eli said, putting his tray on the table and sat down next to me. He had lunch with me this year, even though Claire couldn't fit this period into her schedule.

I looked around to see who else had lunch with me. While looking around, I saw a cute new girl sitting alone. I turned to Eli then back to the girl. "She's cute." I said.

"Claire and I don't need you to be a third wheel anymore- I mean, I'm sure you don't want to be. I'm sure you'd be happier if you had a girlfriend. Go for it, dude." Eli said.

I got up and walked over to her table. "Hey." I said. I sat down next to her.

"Hey." She smiled.

"You're new here?" I figured she was, but I figured I should make sure and it was a good conversation starter.

"Yeah." She said.

"I'm Adam." I said.

"Renesmee."

"That's a really nice name." I replied. It was. And now that I had a closer look, her skin seemed really pale and her eyes were a deep dark brown in a way that made her look beautiful.

"Thanks." She said, smiling slightly.

After a short pause, I asked for lack of anything better to say, "So, what grade are you in?"

"9th." Renesmee answered.

"Oh." I answered, a little disappointed. I remembered then that I didn't want to look too disappointed, 'cause I didn't want her to think that that changed anything, because it didn't. "That's cool. I was a freshman once. I remember it clearly." Yeah, it was the awful year two years before I decided I should switch to being a guy and just knew that being a girl felt wrong. My mom wanted me to wear girl clothes and still called me a girl and the world thought of me as a girl and I was disgusted. My mom still called me Gracie and thought it was good enough for me to be a lesbian instead of being a guy. I wanted to gel up my hair to stiffen it and make it more guy-like, but since my mom didn't understand how important it was, she still thought I should sort of resemble a girl. "I'm in 12th grade."

"Oh." She said, shocked and disappointed, like she thought she'd have no chance with me.

"I'm not that much older than you." I said lightly, trying to make her feel better. She smiled. To fill the silence I ate a few bites of my lunch. "So, who are your teachers? I was new in the middle of last year, so I'd be interested to know if you have any of the teachers I had or have."

"I have Mrs. Kwan in English, Coach Armstrong for Algebra, Seniorita Gonzales for Spanish, Mrs. Kramend for Biology and Mr. Hong for Ancient History."

"Oh, I had Coach Armstrong last year." I said.

"Oh, cool." I stopped talking for a few minutes to finish my lunch.

When I was finished eating I got up. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said, smiling and passing Eli's table as I walked.

He got up as I passed him and walked with me. He threw his lunch tray in the trash can as we left the cafeteria and was still eating part of his burger. "So, how was it?" Eli asked.

"I have a huge crush on her." I answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Claire's POV

As I sat down at my lunch table, I looked around to see the new Freshman. There was a whole table I did not recognize, they were either freshman or new to the school system because something about them made them stand out. Strangely, there was a physical quality that seemed to make them all like each other. Their skin was really pale and their eyes were gold. It reminded me of vampires from the last vampire book I had read. No, I had to get that idea out of my head, I told myself vampires aren't real. They were people who just looked a little strange.

A couple of them got up and elegantly glided over to the utensil table. They were definitely vampires! They walked back with that same elegant, smooth walk. They seemed just like the vampires like the vampires in the last vampire book I had read. Everything about them seemed like vampires. I had to tell Eli! I just realized that it was exciting and scary at the same time. We had vampires at Degrassi. Who they be killing students from Degrassi? I really hoped we would all be okay.

"Eli! Eli!" I ran to him at his car right after school to catch up to him before he left.

He turned around when he heard me calling him, smiling, happy to see me. "Claire!"

"Eli, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"There are vampires at Degrassi." He stared at me a for few seconds and then burst out laughing.

I kept a straight face, and soon enough he asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yes." I said.

"You're serious? Claire, that's ridiculous."

"I though so too, at first, but they have all the qualities from the last vampire book I read." I said.

"Claire, you're being ridiculous."

"I know it sounds ridiculous," I said "but I know I am right, Eli."

"Claire-" Eli said, but I cut him off.

"Eli, I'm sure. You don't have to believe me, but I know it's true." I walked away before he could say anymore.


End file.
